Tarzana's new babysitters
by Disneyanmi123
Summary: A 3-year-old little girl, Tarzana's parents hire two new babysitters. Who's it going to be? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

It's the 6th of August 2020 in the jungle of Pakatoa Island, New Zealand and the little girl named Tarzana is happily playing with one of her Moana toys in her playroom while her parents, Tarzan and Jane started packing. Tarzana's height is 35.0 - 37.0 inches and her weight is 26.7 - 31.1 pounds. They are getting ready to go on a holiday. In 5 days. "Should we tell Tarzana that we hire Moana and Maui as her babysitters?" Tarzan asked Jane. "No. We keep it as a surprise for her when she wakes up." Jane said. Of course Tarzana (who's not scared of the dark anymore but still uses her Moana set your own course night light) loves surprises. And she is very eager to see who her new babysitters are. Tarzan and Jane planned to go on holiday tonight by the time the kid goes to bed.

Tarzana now has her Disney Moana squeeze and scream Heihei and Disney Moana clucking Heihei plush (that Moana gave her for letting her stay in Pakatoa island, New Zealand) and Retro Moana princess glass bronze chain photo locket pendant necklace R117 (that Maui gave her for letting him stay in Pakatoa island, New Zealand and sleep with her).

As it's nighttime, Jane put Tarzana (who wore her blue new summer pyjamas Disney Moana Maui girls sleepwear nightie pjs and 2 sky blue elastic ponytail holder bead girl hair scrunchie knocker balls) to bed. A knock on the door is heard. Tarzan opened the door to see Moana of Motunui and her friend, the legendary demigod Maui. "Hey, guys. Thank you for coming." Tarzan whispered. "You're welcome, Tarzan." Maui whispered as he put his magical fishhook down. "Why are we whispering?" Moana whispered. "Because Tarzana is asleep." Tarzan whispered. By the time they left, Moana and Maui went upstairs quietly. Maui's bed is already set up in Tarzana's room. While Moana went to bed in the other room, Maui went to Tarzana's room.

He opened the door quietly, entered the room quietly and closed the door quietly. He walked quietly to bed. He see Tarzana sleeping soundly, hugging her Moana 10-inch Maui soft plush toy, snuggling in her Angel white truckle bed with her Disney Moana the wave 3 piece twin sheet bedding set bedroom decor cover her (except her head's on the pillow) and silentnight comfort control electric blanket - single keep her warm. The music 'how far I'll go' from her official Disney Moana singing jewellery box has begun playing. Cute kid! Maui thought. He went to sleep with her. The next morning, Tarzana yawns as she woke up after Moana and Maui, puts her Disney collection princess Moana house shoe slippers, leaves the room and holds to a banister as she walks downstairs to the kitchen. But as she came downstairs, she sees Maui's fishhook. "Maui!" She whispers happily. She walks to the kitchen and enters the kitchen and sees Moana and Maui preparing breakfast. "Moana! Maui!" She exclaimed happily. Moana and Maui (hearing her) turned to the kid.

"Hey, kid!" Maui said as he gently picked her up and gently give her a warm hug. Mini Maui, a sentient tattoo and the best friend of Maui, is dancing for joy happy to see the kid. Moana, Maui and the kid laughed. They have lots of fun planned. Maui gently put Tarzana in her Ingenuity smartclean Toddler booster seat - Aqua and strap her in as Moana bring the breakfast out. After breakfast Moana offered to help Maui give the kid a bath. Carrying Tarzana, Maui and Moana walked upstairs to the bathroom. As Moana run the bathtub, made sure that the water is nice and warm, put some bubbles and her toys in, Maui put her blue new summer pyjamas Disney Moana Maui girls sleepwear nightie pjs, 2 sky blue elastic ponytail holder bead girl hair scrunchie knocker balls and Disney collection princess Moana house shoe slippers off her and put her Kair air cushioned bath visor (purple) on around her head. Tarzana feels Maui's soft and warm body touching her body.

After Moana's done, Maui gently put the kid in the bathtub and he and Moana began to clean her up. After they cleaned her up, they got her dressed in her beige Disney Moana girls underwear set, Disney Moana and Maui blue girls short sleeves t-shirt, 2017 Moana legging trousers jeans elastic waist straight pattern denim mid pants retail girl jeans, Retro Moana princess glass bronze chain photo locket pendant necklace R117, Moana character girls flip flops Holiday beach sandals and 2 sky blue elastic ponytail holder bead girl hair scrunchie knocker balls. After that they went to Tarzana's room to play Moana monopoly (that Maui gave her for letting him know that he left his fishhook in the treehouse). Then it's lunchtime. After lunch, the three friends went outside to play marble run - Moana (that Maui also gave her). Then the three friends went back inside the treehouse for dinner.

After dinner, it's bedtime and Moana offered to help Maui put the kid to bed. Moana put Tarzana's blue new summer pyjamas Disney Moana Maui girls sleepwear nightie pjs and 2 sky blue elastic ponytail holder bead girl hair scrunchie knocker balls on her while Maui picked her Moana: The Mighty Maui makes a friend book up from her greenaway gallery bookcase - cloud grey and went back to his under bed drawer as Moana put the kid to bed, sat on the other side of her bed and listen to stories. Maui said in a nice gentle voice: "Let me tell you a story about the mighty Maui. You've heard of him, right? Half man, half myth. All hero." He turned the page. "Well, today must be your lucky day, because that hero is me, Maui: the greatest demigod in the Pacific. With my magical fishhook, I've done incredible things." He turned the page. "I pushed up the sky so humans could walk upright. I slowed down the sun so people could get more work done." He turned the page. "I captured wind and fire. I pulled up islands and even helped create coconuts! Yeah, you're welcome." He turned the page.

"Oh, and I can also change my shape. Supercool shark? Coming right up. Awesome gigantic hawk? Thought you'd never ask. Itsy-bitsy also awesome bug? Done! So watch where you step!" He turned the page. "I used to live on my very own private island, all by myself!" He turned the page. "Being alone wasn't so bad. I don't have to share my dinner I could tell myself my favourite story a million times. PS: it was about me. But one day, I realized there was one thing the mighty Maui had yet to do: be a friend." He turned the page. "Then Moana showed up, and it was Maui friendship time!" He turned the page. "Naturally I became an expert at being a friend. And I found out some of friendship's mysterious rules right away. For example, it turns oult friends have to be nice to each other. Friends need to have each other's backs." He turned the page.

"And when the going gets tough, friends never, ever leave each other stranded." He turned the page. "In no time, I was becoming the greatest friend of all time. You see, friends teach each other new things like me teaching Moana how to be the world's second-best wayfinder!" He turned the page. "Friends share. Hey, when you're a master fishermen, you can spare a fish or two. Friends listen. Between us, even a demigod who experienced it all can discover something new." He turned the page. "Having a friend means means you've got someone to cheer you on. It also means you have someone who accepts you for you. I learned that from Moana." He turned the page. "Moana and I, together as friends, went on an epic adventure and basically saved the world." He turned the page. "And the mighty Maui finally added friendship to his list of feats." He turned the page.

"Thanks for listening to my story. Now you can call yourself my friend, too. The end!" He gently closed the book. As Maui put the book back in her greenaway gallery bookcase - cloud grey, Moana turned the key of Tarzana's official Disney Moana singing jewellery box, opened the lid and the music is playing. As Tarzana is drifting off to sleep, Maui went to bed. They took a look at her. "Goodnight, Maui." Moana whispered. "Goodnight, Moana." Maui whispered. They hugged and Moana gave the kid a goodnight kiss on the forehead as Maui looked on smiling. As Moana went to the other room to bed, Maui is sleeping with Tarzana.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Maui woke up to see the kid still sleeping. She woke up to see Maui with a gentle smile on his face. He gently picked her up and hugged her gently. "Did you sleep well, buttercup?" He asked, still hugging Tarzana. "Yes, Maui." Tarzana said, still hugging Maui. The two friends have their breakfast with Moana. As it's a sunny day today, Moana Maui and Tarzana decided to have a picnic on the beach. After breakfast, they packed everything they need. Maui got the kid dressed in her hot pink girls Moana Maui Summer Holiday cute one piece swimwear swimsuit bikini new, Moana cover-up for girls, Moana character girls flip flops Holiday beach sandals and 2 sky blue elastic ponytail holder bead girl hair scrunchie knocker balls.

Moana, Maui and Tarzana leave the treehouse. The three friends went to the beach. They arrived at the beach. Moana, Maui and the kid build sand island. After a few minutes of building, they have their lunch. After lunch, Moana, Maui and Tarzana went to the ocean for a swim. Tarzana wore her brand new Disney Moana girl's swim pool splash goggles new. After a few minutes of swimming, it's time to get back in the treehouse and have their dinner. Then it's bedtime and Moana put the child's blue new summer pyjamas Disney Moana Maui girls sleepwear nightie pjs and 2 sky blue elastic ponytail holder bead girl hair scrunchie knocker balls on her while Maui picked her Moana: little golden book up from her greenaway gallery bookcase - cloud grey and and went back to his under bed drawer as Moana put the kid to bed, sat on the other side of her bed. The demigod said in a nice gentle voice: "Even when she was little, Moana of Motunui LOVED the ocean." He turned the page. "She also loved listening to Gramma Tala's stories. Moana's favourite was about the trickster demigod Maui, who stole the heart of the mother island, Te Fiti. According to Gramma, Maui upset the balance of nature by stealing the heart. Moana's dad, Chief Tui, believed the ocean was dangerous. The islanders were forbidden to sail beyond the reef! But Moana felt a deep connection to the ocean, and to all the creatures who belonged in it. She wanted to help." He turned the page.

"And the ocean noticed! It gave Moana a special gift. When Chief Tui picked up Moana, she dropped the gift. Luckily, someone else picked it up." He turned the page. "It was Gramma Tala! She believed the ocean's gift was the heart of Te Fiti! As she grew, Moana worked hard to help lead her people and follow her father's rules. But when Moana turned sixteen, Gramma Tala took her aside. It's time to learn who you were meant to be, Gramma said. She led Moana to a hidden cavern...full of ancient canoes. When Moana started drumming, she could feel the spirits of her ancestors. They were wayfinders voyages on the ocean." He turned the page.

"Gramma Tala's last wish was for Moana to journey across the ocean, find Maui, and restore the heart of Te Fiti. So, with the heart safe inside her necklace, Moana set sail. But sailing on the open ocean was not easy for Moana especially when a storm hits!" He turned the page. "Moana and her boat washed up on a faraway island, where she met Maui the demigod! He was NOT what Moana expected." He turned the page.

"Maui stole Moana's boat! But when he tried to sail away, the ocean made sure Moana went with him. The ocean wanted them to work together. Maui promised to help return the heart of Te Fiti ONLY if Moana helped him find his magic fishhook. But first, they had to get past the Kakamora, an army of wild coconut-clad bandits." He turned the page. "Then they had to dive into Lalotai...the realm of monsters! Thinking fast, Moana tricked Tamatoa, a crab-monster, and she and Maui retrieved the missing fishhook. Along the way, Maui taught Moana how to wayfind, which is to use the sun, the stars, the moon, and the ocean current to navigate. And when the journey became too difficult, the spirit of Gramma Tala returned. Know who you are meant to be, Gramma's spirit told Moana." He turned the page.

"When Moana and Maui finally reached Te Fiti, the mother island was gone. Instead, there was a lava monster named Te Ka! Maui and Moana tried everything, but they could not defeat Te Ka. Then Moana had an idea." He turned the page. "Summoning all her courage, Moana gave the heart to Te Ka. And Te Ka remembered who she was meant to be..." He turned the page. "She was Te Fiti! With her heart restored, Te Fiti bloomed once again the island was back in balance. Moana and Maui said goodbye. Their journey together was complete. Maui transformed into a hawk and flew away. It was time for Moana to return to her people." He turned the page.

"The young girl from Motunui now knew exactly who she was meant to be. She was a daughter, a leader, and a wayfinder. She was Moana! The end!" He gently closed the book. While Maui put the book back in her greenaway gallery bookcase - cloud grey, Moana turned the key of Tarzana's official Disney Moana singing jewellery box, opened the lid and the music is playing. The kid is drifting off to sleep as Moana and Maui looked on smiling. Moana went to the other room to bed and Maui went to sleep with Tarzana.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Tarzana woke up to find Maui still sleeping. She puts her little finger to his face. But Maui caught her and tickled her. She laughed. Then Maui hugged her gently. "Did you sleep well, buttercup?" He asked Tarzana, still hugging her. "Yes, Maui." Tarzana said, still hugging him. Then the two friends went downstairs to the kitchen where Moana is. Maui put the kid in her Ingenuity smartclean Toddler booster seat - Aqua and strap her in. He is getting his little friend's breakfast while Moana get her's and Maui's. After breakfast, Moana and Maui went to the bathroom with Tarzana in Maui's arms. Moana run the bathtub, made sure that the water is nice and warm, put some bubbles and her toys in while Maui put her blue new summer pyjamas Disney Moana Maui girls sleepwear nightie pjs, 2 sky blue elastic ponytail holder bead girl hair scrunchie knocker balls and Disney collection princess Moana house shoe slippers off her and put her Kair air cushioned bath visor (purple) on around her head.

Moana turned the tap and Maui gently put the kid in the bathtub and he and Moana began to clean her up. "At last I didn't get a bath." Moana said to herself. But Maui and Tarzana heard her. _Uh oh._ Moana thought. Maui and Tarzana looked at each other and smiled as they nod. Maui will clean her up while Tarzana watch. After cleaning Tarzana up, Maui dried her up with her Moana bath towel and put her beige Disney Moana girls underwear set, Disney Moana and Maui blue girls short sleeves t-shirt, 2017 Moana legging trousers jeans elastic waist straight pattern denim mid pants retail girl jeans, Retro Moana princess glass bronze chain photo locket pendant necklace R117, Moana character girls flip flops Holiday beach sandals and 2 sky blue elastic ponytail holder bead girl hair scrunchie knocker balls on her.

Then, Maui put the toilet seat down and gently put the kid in and she sat down. Maui run the bathtub while holding Moana to prevent her from running away. Moana is struggling to get off but Maui is strong. He put her clothes off her and put her in the bathtub. He cleaned her up. After that he dried her up and put her clothes back on her. Tarzana have enjoyed watching Moana getting a bath by Maui. Then the three friends went to Tarzana's playroom to play her Ravensburger memory game Moana. Then it's lunchtime. After lunch they are playing sorry! game: Disney Moana edition. Then it's dinnertime.

After dinner, it's bedtime and Moana put the little gitl's blue new summer pyjamas Disney Moana Maui girls sleepwear nightie pjs and 2 sky blue elastic ponytail holder bead girl hair scrunchie knocker balls on her while Maui picked her Moana finds the way book up from her greenaway gallery bookcase - cloud grey. He went back to bed as Moana put Tarzana to bed. Maui said in a nice gentle voice: "Te Fiti is a island. It once gave life to all. The demigod Maui stole Te Fiti's heart. Maui lost the heart. Darkness spend. People stopped sailing on the open ocean." He turned the page. "Moana lives on an island. She loves the ocean. It gives her a shiny gift. It is the heart of Te Fiti!" He turned the page. "Moana grows up. Gramma Tala shows her a cave full of boats. Moana's people once loved to sail!"

He turned the page. "Gramma Tala tells Moana she must find Maui and return Te Fiti's heart. Moana agrees. She will sail. She will wayfind!" He turned the page. "Moana does not know how to sail. But she loves the ocean. She tries to sail. A storm comes. Moana is lost." He turned the page. "Moana finds Maui. Maui does not think Moana can learn to wayfind. He does not want to help. The ocean makes him teach her." He turned the page.

"Moana must learn use the sun. She must learn to feel the waves. Moana works hard. She uses the stars. She feels the waves. She finds the way!" He turned the page. "Monster Te Ka comes. Big waves rock the boat. Moana sails fast. She holds on. Te Ka is strong. Moana is smart. She finds a way." He turned the page. "Moana returns the heart of Te Fiti. The darkness leave. Plants grow. Te Fiti blooms. Life returns to the islands." He turned the page.

"Moana finds her way back home. Her family is happy to see her. Moana leads her people to new islands. She is a great wayfinder." He turned the page. "She is Moana. The end!" He gently closed the book. Moana turned the key of Tarzana's official Disney Moana singing jewellery box while Maui put her book back in her greenaway gallery bookcase - cloud grey. Moana hugged Maui as he went back to bed and she kissed Tarzana goodnight and went to the other room to bed while Maui is sleeping with the kid.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Tarzan and Jane are going home tomorrow afternoon and Moana, Maui and the kid got up, they went downstairs for breakfast. They decided to have a movie night. After breakfast, the three friends went to Tarzana's playroom to play spin master games - Moana journey collection game. Then it's lunchtime. After lunch, they have the same food they have since Moana and Maui stayed in Pakatoa island New Zealand 3 months ago. Then it's dinnertime. After dinner, they watched a movie, Moana. They watched it all the way to the end. Then it's bedtime. Maui let Moana read the kid a bedtime story. Moana put Tarzana's blue new summer pyjamas Disney Moana Maui girls sleepwear nightie pj and 2 sky blue elastic ponytail holder bead girl hair scrunchie knocker balls on her.

Maui hand Moana Tarzana's Moana: big golden book. Moana said in a nice gentle voice: "In the beginning, there was nothing but ocean. Then the mother Island, Te Fiti, emerged. From her heart, all life was created. One of the new islands was called Motunui. Protected from the ocean waves by a barrier reef, the island was a paradise for its people. And all those who called Motunui home were bound together by traditions and legends. One of the most famous legends told of Maui, a shape-shifting demigod with a magical fishhook. Like many others, he believed Te Fiti's heart held life-giving power. Taking the form of a hawk, Maui flew to the mother island and stole the heart of Te Fiti!" She turned the page.

"The children of the village sat spellbound as Gramma Tala continued her story. Maui tried to escape, she said. But he was confronted by Te Ka, a demon earth and fire! In the battle, Maui lost the heart and his fishhook. With the heart gone, a terrible darkness spread across the world. It will continue to spread, Gramma Tala said, draining the life from island after island! The other children were scared, but Moana loved the stories!" She turned the page.

"As the other children wailed, little Moana wandered to the ocean shore. She saw a baby turtle in trouble, so she helped it to the water, as the turtle swam away, Moana saw a pretty shell. She picked it up, and the ocean backed away to reveal more shells. Moana giggled as the ocean presented her with a beautiful green stone! When Chief Tui called for his daughter, the ocean gently set Moana on the beach before he arrived. And as Tui lifted Moana, the little girl accidentally dropped the ocean's gift. Gramma Tala saw everything and smiled, she knew what the stone was, and she took it. When the time is right, she'd return it to Moana." She turned the page.

"As Moana grew, so did her love for Motunui and its people, as well as her connection to the ocean. Chief Tui made sure his daughter understood and appreciated all the wonderful things about the village. Inside their protected bay, the people were safe and had everything they needed. Tui told Moana she would find happiness right where she was. She would make a wonderful chief when she was older. When Moana turned sixteen, Chief Tui took her to the island's highest peak. That was where every chief who had come before had placed a stone. Like I did, like my dad did, and his dad before him, Tui told Moana. When you are ready, you wil add your stone to this mountain and raise our island higher. It's time to be who the people need you to be." She turned the page.

"Moana still felt drawn to the ocean. She heard at the village council that fish were growing scarce in the bay, and she wondered if there were more fish in the open sea. Even though the villagers were forbidden to sail across the reef because it was too dangerous, Moana decided to try. But waves wrecked the boat and tossed her back to shore! Moana felt discouraged. Perhaps it was time to give up on the sea and place her rock on the mountain. But Gramma Tala encouraged Moana to listen to her heart. Then she took Moana to a hidden cavern. What's in there? asked Moana. Gramma Tala smiled. The answer to the question 'Who are you meant to be?' Inside the cavern were dozens of huge, ancient, sea-voyaging boats! We were voyagers! cried Moana. Why did we stop?" She turned the page.

"Maui is to blame, explained Gramma Tala. After he stole the heart , darkness fell and monsters prowled the ocean. To protect the people, ancient chiefs forbade voyaging. The darkness has continued to spread, said Gramma, pointing to blackened trees around them. Chasing our fish and draining the life from island after island. She looked at Moana. But one day, someone will deliver Maui across the ocean to restore the heart. Then she gave Moana the stone she'd been keeping safe: the heart of Te Fiti! The ocean chose you. Soon afterward, Gramma Tala became very ill. She pressed her necklace into Moana's hand it would hold the heart of Te Fiti while Moana traveled. Quickly, Moana chose a canoe from the cavern and set off. Far out at sea, she discovered a stowaway a rooster named Heihei. Moana barely knew how to sail. Then a storm hit!" She turned the page.

"The storm tossed Moana's boat onto a rocky island Maui's island! He'd been marooned for a thousand years, looking for a way to escape so he could recover his magical fishhook. Without the hook, he had no shape-shifting powers. Moana told Maui he must go with her to restore the heart of Te Fiti. But Maui was only interested in bragging about his great feats like pulling up the sky, lassoing the sun, and bringing fire to humans. You're welcome! he said." She turned the page.

"Maui took Moana's boat and left her behind. Enjoy the island! he shouted. Moana swam after Maui, but he was too far ahead. Suddenly, the ocean lifted Moana up and set her on the boat. Maui was speechless! Moana held up the heart. I am Moana of Motunui, she said bravely. You will journey to Te Fiti and restore the heart! Maui backed away. That's not a heart, it's a curse." She turned the page.

"Without warning, a spear slammed into the canoe! It was the Kakamora, vicious little bandits wearing coconut armor. They wanted the heart. The bandits swarmed the boat, in the commotion, the heart fell out of Moana's necklace and Heihei gobbled it up! A bandit snatched the dim-witted rooster and ran back to his ship. Moana chased him, battled the Kakamora out of the way, and grabbed Heihei. She returned to her canoe just as the rooster coughed up the heart. But the Kakamora boats were still after them. Grabbing the oar and the lines to the sail, Maui expertly sailed out of danger!" She turned the page.

"After defeating the Kakamora, Moana couldn't wait to battle Te Ka and restore the heart. But Maui just wanted his fishhook back. Moana had an idea. We get your hook, then save the world. Deal? Maui hesitated, but Moana pointed out that he'd be a hero if he restored the heart. Deal, he said at last. Moana asked Maui to teach her how to sail. You'll never be a wayfinder, he scoffed. The ocean didn't like the sound of that. It picked up one of the Kakamora blow darts and jabbed Maui! Really? he asked the ocean. If you can talk, you can teach, said Moana with a laugh. Maui finally agreed, but only because he had to! Maui knew that Tamatoa, a monstrous crab who loved collecting shiny things, had his hook. But Tamatoa's lair was under the ocean in Lalotai, the dreaded realm of monsters! There was only one way into the mysterious world: scale a thousand-foot cliff and jump down a chute all the way through the ocean!" She turned the page.

"Lalotai was a dark and mysterious land, full of glowing plants and geysers that blasted through the watery ceiling. It wasn't long before Maui spotted his fishhook stuck to Tamatoa's shell, along with the rest of the giant crab's collection of shiny items. Maui charged in and grabbed his hook. It's Maui time! he cried. Then Maui tried to shape-shift into a hawk. Instead, he became a bug, then a pig! This never happens to me! the demigod said in shock. Tamatoa pinned Maui to the ground. To distract the monster, Moana held up the heart of Te Fiti, then dropped it into a crevice. Tamatoa skittered after the shiny stone while Moana ran to her injured friend. But Moana had tricked Tamatoa she still had the heart! She helped Maui escape before the angry crab could grab them." She turned the page.

"Moana guided Maui onto a geyser hole. Whoosh! The geyser blasted them to the surface! Moana knew Maui needed to regain his full strength to fight Te Ka, but the demigod couldn't master the hook's shape-shifting power. It seemed like Maui was giving up. As he moped, Moana asked about one of his special tattoos. I had human parents, explained Maui. They didn't want me. They threw me into the sea. Like I was nothing. You're not nothing, said Moana. Maybe the whole reason the ocean sent me here to help you see that. Moana's words touched Maui. He began practicing with the hook and got better and better. And as Maui regained his shape-shifting abilities, he taught Moana more about wayfinding." She turned the page.

"At last Maui felt ready. Moana used her new wayfinding skills to sail her boat straight to Te Fiti. Cloud of smoke and ash rose over the barrier islands, hiding Te Ka. Moana gave Maui the heart and smiled. Go save the world, she said. Maui turned into a hawk and flew off to restore the heart of Te Fiti. But suddenly, Te Ka the lava monster burst through the clouds and knocked Maui out of the sky! No! screamed Moana. Quickly, she sailed in and pulled Maui from the water." She turned the page.

"Moana steered toward a narrow gap between the barrier islands. She was heading into battle! We won't make it, said Maui. Turn around! Just then, Te Ka brought down a fist to destroy the boat. Maui blocked it with his hook! The shock wave blasted Moana and Maui far out into the ocean. The boat was in shambles, and Maui's fishhook was cracked. We can fix it, Moana told him. It was made by the gods. You can't fix it! Maui refused to go back. Without my hook, I'm nothing! he said. He was afraid another fight with Te Ka would shatter his hook completely. Moana pleaded with him to stay. The ocean chose me, she said. It chose wrong, Maui replied angrily. Then he shape-shifted into a hawk and flew away." She turned the page.

"Moana yelled at the ocean. Why did you bring me here? she asked, sobbing. Choose someone else! Then she dropped the heart of Te Fiti back into the ocean. Just then, a glowing manta ray swam by. A moment later, the spirit of Gramma Tala appeared on the boat! I never should have put so much on your shoulders, she said, wiping away Moana's tears. If you want to go home, I will be with you. But Moana could not make herself turn the boat around. Listen to the voice inside, Gramma said. Do you know who you are? Moana began slowly. I am the daughter of the village chief, she said. We are descended from voyagers. Moana voice grew stronger as the spirits of her voyaging ancestors appeared near the boat. I have fought with monsters. I am all these things and more. I am Moana!" She turned the page.

"Moana dove into the ocean, swimming deeper and deeper in search of the heart. At last she saw it, glowing at the bottom of the sea. Moana kept going until finally she had the heart! When she came back up, Gramma Tala was gone. Moana knew what she had to do. She repaired the boat and sailed back to face Te Ka on her own she steered toward an opening between the barrier islands, heading for Te Fiti. Moana noticed that Te Ka couldn't move through the water. That mention that if she got past the barrier islands, she'd make it to Te Fiti. But the lava monster brought down a fist again. Moana dodged the blow and turned toward another gap. When Te Ka cut her off, Moana doubled back. It was all part of her plan! At last Moana made it through, but Te Ka launched a lava ball that capsized her boat." She turned the page.

"Te Ka's hand was poised over Moana, ready to deliver a final blow. Suddenly, Maui appeared and knocked the monster's fist away! Maui! cried Moana. But your hook... Maui held up the cracked hook and nodded. Some things are more important, he said. I've got your back. Go save the world! Thank you, said Moana. Maui smiled. You're welcome! Moana reached Te Fiti and scrambled up a slope. But something was wrong. The island was gone! There was no place to put the heart! She turned and saw that Te Ka had completely smashed Maui's fishhook. And for the first time, Moana noticed a glowing spiral on Te Ka's chest." She turned the page.

"Moana held the heart of Te Fiti over her head and spoke to the ocean. Let her come to me. The ocean parted, opening a path that led straight to Te Ka. The monster raced toward Moana! Very calmly, Moana began to sing. Her song echoed what Gramma Tala had taught her and what she'd learned about herself. The words seemed to affect Te Ka, who slowed down. I know who you are, Moana whispered. Then she placed the heart in the glowing spiral...and Te Fiti emerged!" She turned the page.

"Maui apologized to Te Fiti. What I did was... I have no excuse, he said. I did it for myself, and I'm sorry. You may smite me now. Te Fiti brought down her fist, but not in anger. In her palm was Maui's fishhook, completely restored! With love, Te Fiti then set Moana on the beach, where her boat, covered in flowers, was ready to sail home. Moana gave Maui a hug. You could come with me. My people are going to need a master wayfinder. They already have one, said Maui. A tattoo of Moana the wayfinder appeared over his heart!" She turned the page.

"All across the ocean, life returned. The spreading darkness was gone. On Motunui, the land turned green and lush fish returned to the bay. The whole village joined Moana's parents at the water's edge to welcome Moana and Heihei home. At last, Moana was ready to become a leader and placed her stone with those of the other chiefs. But Moana, it wasn't a stone it was a conch shell. The islanders were inspired and remembered who they were: voyagers! Together, they repaired the ancient boats and headed to the open ocean for a new era of exploration, led by a master wayfinder. She was Moana! The end!" Moana gently closed the book. As Maui put the book back in her greenaway gallery bookcase - cloud grey, Moana turned the key of Tarzana's official Disney Moana singing jewellery box, opened the lid and the music is playing. As the kid is drifting off to sleep. Moana and Maui went to sleep.

The next morning, Tarzan and Jane are going home this afternoon and Moana and Maui got the kid bathed and dressed. The three friends went to the kitchen and have their breakfast. After breakfast, they play Moana happy families card game. Then they play Disney Moana race the waves board game. Then it's lunchtime.

After lunch, Tarzan and Jane came home. Once Tarzan and Jane settled in, it's time for Moana and Maui to go home to Moana's home Island, Motunui. Moana and Maui told Tarzan, Jane and Tarzana they see them soon and departed.

Moana and Maui were having fun with the kid.

The End!


End file.
